


Flip My Crazy Heart Right Over

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Brief Cockwarming, By being a shit, Jealousy, M/M, Mobster AU, Oral Sex, PWP, Podfic Welcome, Ryan "Night Night" Bergara - Freeform, Shane "Legs" Madej - Freeform, Zack "Sweetheart" Evans, Zack is just trying to help Ryan and Shane get their shit together, porn without plot/plot what plot, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Shane only hums as he takes another sip. His own dick is getting stiff in his slacks as he watches Ryan suckle at Zack’s cock. “What’d he do this time?” Shane asks once his glass is empty. He sets it aside on the nearby table and fumbles for his lighter.Zack grins again, an expression so smug and smarmy that Shane wants to blow it clean off with the pistol tucked in the waistband of his pants. It’d be a mood killer, and Shane knows Ryan’s pretty fond of the guy, and those are the only reasons Shane refrains.





	Flip My Crazy Heart Right Over

**Author's Note:**

> long time no see, y'all! i'm back from my vacation and i've got some fic to share! namely, this zack/ryan/shane thing that came to me after watching the muhammad ali ep of unsolved sports conspiracies; in it, zack talks about how "sweetheart" is the scariest mob name he could think of (the softer the name, the badder the dude) and i decided to take that tidbit and entwine it w/ the whole night night/legs thing. this is my first time writing mobster fic (ever!) and i don't go super into detail about the universe, but it was still a lotta fun to write!
> 
> big thanks to hannah for beta'ing and to everyone in the discord who encouraged this!
> 
> enjoy!

Shane walks in with a cigar between two fingers and a glass of whiskey in his other hand. He stops and leans against the door jam. “Lookin’ good, Sweetheart.” He says it slow and soft with a not-quite sneer. He takes in the sight before him: a lean, golden-haired man sitting in a chair, with none other than Ryan “Night Night” Bergara kneeling at his feet.

The blond head turns and the pointy face flashes him a grin. “You talkin’ to me, Legs?” Zack “Sweetheart” Evans flashes his pearly whites, but his hand flexing in Ryan’s hair is really what catches Shane’s eye. Long fingers tangled in short black hair, gripping tight.

“S’your name, isn’t it?” Shane asks as he finally strolls into the room. He kicks the flimsy door shut behind him and takes a long sip of his whiskey. Ryan’s eyes don’t even open, he doesn’t react to Shane’s presence in any way. “Night Night’s looking good too,” Shane allows, licking his lips. He tries not to let his words linger or let them bely how Ryan is _always_ looking good, in Shane’s eyes.

Zack snorts and combs his fingers through Ryan’s hair before gripping tight and pulling Ryan deeper onto his cock. Ryan moans around the girth spreading his lips and shifts uncomfortably on his knees.

“He’s pretty,” Zack agrees. “Should’a named _him_ Sweetheart instead of me.”

It’s a testament to how far gone Ryan is that he doesn’t argue. Shane tilts his head to get a good look: Ryan’s slacks are bloodied at the hem and wrinkled across the thighs; a tell-tale sign he was in a fight just before this. Also telling is his shirt, nearly sheer with sweat, and the fact there’s no tie looped around his neck. Several buttons are actually undone—no surprise—and they reveal miles of toned skin, slick with sweat and glimmering in the amber light of the lamp.

Shane only hums as he takes another sip. His own dick is getting stiff in his slacks as he watches Ryan suckle at Zack’s cock. “What’d he do this time?” Shane asks once his glass is empty. He sets it aside on the nearby table and fumbles for his lighter.

Zack grins again, an expression so smug and smarmy that Shane wants to blow it clean off with the pistol tucked in the waistband of his pants. It’d be a mood killer, and Shane knows Ryan’s pretty fond of the guy, and those are the only reasons Shane refrains.

“He wouldn’t shut up.” Zack’s hips jump away from the chair and push his cock into Ryan’s throat. “He was bitchin’ and moanin’ about you not being around and I didn’t wanna hear it anymore.”

Shane grits his teeth. He lights his cigar and takes a deep drag, exhaling the cherry-scented smoke into the hotel room. “Couldn’t have just called, huh? I could’ve taken him off your hands.”

“He’s got such a pretty fucking mouth, even when he runs it. Seemed like a shame to let it go to waste, waitin’ around for his babysitter to show up.” Zack sneers as he speaks, and he knots both hands in Ryan’s hair. He uses the grip to tug Ryan onto his cock and off, on and off again. Ryan’s gagging faintly, half-moaning and half-choking. Tears pool at the corners of his eyes and spit dribbles down his chin.

“Take it easy, Sweetheart,” Shane commands through clenched teeth. “He ain’t some broad you can just use up and throw out on the streets when you’re done.”

Zack’s rhythm slows fractionally. “He’d love it if he was though, huh?” Zack finally looks at Ryan even though the other man hasn’t opened his eyes. “Loves suckin’ cock like those dames on the corner.”

“You’re asking for trouble, talking like that.”

Zack smirks at him. “What’re you gonna do about it, Legs? You don’t have dibs. Night Night here is free game, and heaven knows he’ll take any rod he can get.” Zack accentuates his words with an especially deep thrust into Ryan’s waiting mouth.

Ryan whines and Shane watches with part arousal and part disgust as his partner humps against Zack’s polished shoe. It’s degrading and demeaning, even if it’s something Ryan wants, even if it’s something Shane’s done to Ryan, with Ryan before. Seeing him do it with Zack fucking Evans of all people just… Just doesn’t sit right with Shane.

“Think I might come all over his pretty face,” Zack says, bringing Shane from his thoughts suddenly. “Think he’d like that?”

Ryan moans again and presses his face against Zack’s stomach. His mouth is full of dick down to the hilt and his nose is pressed into the matted, golden nest of curls at the base of Zack’s cock. He’s gripping Zack’s knees for balance and still grinding against Zack’s leg, humping like a dog in heat.

“You do it, I’ll kill you.” The words burst from Shane’s mouth almost unbidden. Almost but not quite. Judging by the look on Zack’s face, it’s about exactly what he expected Shane to say.

Zack only laughs, which just pisses Shane off more. “Alright, alright, in his slut mouth it is. Gonna be a while,” Zack says. He’s still using his grip in Ryan’s hair to guide him up and down, in and out. “Think I might just let him keep me warm, y’know.”

A growl rises from Shane’s throat and Zack meets him with another laugh.

Their relationship is… Strange, to say the least. Shane doesn’t think Zack is a bad dude or anything; he’s good in a fight, quick on his feet and handy with a baseball bat in a way most guys can only dream of. He’s a smart mouth but generally knows the best way to use it to get them out of a stick situation. As far as Ryan goes, Shane _likes_ watching Ryan lose himself in sex—with a broad, with Shane, with one of their colleagues—but watching Ryan with _Zack_ always sets Shane’s teeth on edge.

Maybe it’s cuz of how Zack gets Ryan to laugh, in that way that only Shane had previously mastered. Maybe it’s how sometimes Ryan prefers to partner up with Zack, saying how they’ve both got a more hands-on style that works well together, as if Shane and Ryan aren’t the top of the pack on their own.

Maybe it’s just something plain old selfish, Shane thinks. He wants Ryan all to himself in all the ways he can have him. In a fight, in a bed, anywhere and everywhere.

“You could always have his ass,” Zack says, eyes heavy and chest heaving. The sounds of Ryan sucking him grow louder, desperate and wet. “Bet he’d love to take it at both ends, huh?”

Despite his annoyance and despite how desperately he wants to sock Sweetheart on the jaw, Shane can’t deny the flair of heat in his gut.

“I’m not getting on my knees.” Shane already starts tugging at his tie. “Help me get him on the bed.”

Zack rolls his eyes but obliges. He yanks Ryan off his dick none too gently and ignores Ryan’s pleading moan. Zack doesn’t bother doing up his slacks as he ambles over to the bed and falls against the headboard. He spreads his arms along the flimsy wood frame and spreads his legs just as wide—and that’s apparently all he’s willing to do.

Shane scowls to himself and digs his cigar into the ashtray sitting beside his empty glass. Then he reaches for Ryan, hauls him up on shaky feet, and helps him out of his slacks. Ryan goes easily, eyes open but unfocused. He lifts slightly to get Ryan onto the rickety hotel bed, and Zack immediately guides him back to his dick. Ryan sinks onto his stomach, hips rutting against the bed for a moment, before starting to suckle again.

Shane yanks off his belt and undoes his slacks, pushing them down just far enough to hook under his sac. He sets his pistol atop the pile his pants back and drops his tie on them too. He clambers onto the bed behind Ryan, between his legs.

“Sweetheart, make yourself useful and grab me the bottle of slick.”

Zack gives him a mocking salute and reaches over into the bedside table. He pulls out a half-used tube and tosses it Shane’s way. Shane smears the lube across his fingers and spreads Ryan’s cheeks apart with one hand.

Ryan doesn’t even flinch when Shane’s finger breaches him. He only moans and pushes back against the intrusion, and whines again when Shane slides in a second finger maybe a little too early. Shane fucks him open fast and hard, adding a third finger when Ryan starts to writhe between them.

“He likes that,” Zack says around a moan. “He’s sucking me harder, he’s so desperate for your rod, Legs.”

Shane hates the way the words get to him, coming from Zack’s stupid fucking mouth. Even so, he finds himself withdrawing his fingers and replacing them with his cock. He rubs the excess lube on his erection and then he’s pushing in. Shane can’t hold back his prideful smile when Ryan wrenches back off Zack’s dick to moan.

“Yeah, baby, I’m here,” Shane coos as he thrusts. Ryan whines lifts his ass for Shane to move deeper, harder, shoving him across the ratty sheets. Ryan casts a glance over his shoulder and locks eyes with Shane for a split second, and Shane could blow his load right there. That glassy-eyed look trained on him, the spit-slick and swollen lips open around a moan that sounds an awful lot like Shane’s given name—not _Legs_ , not _Madej_ , just _Shane._

Zack yanks Ryan back by the hair and feeds him his cock one inch at a time until Ryan’s making soft, choked noises again. Zack’s head tips back against the headboard as he lets out a groan and Shane tears his eyes away from the long pale expanse of Zack’s neck, from how his mouth hangs open as he moans. It’s a tantalizing sight but not the one Shane wants most right now; he’d much rather watch the muscles in Ryan’s back flex under his shirt, the way sweat makes his skin shine and the fabric stick to him. He follows the lean lines down to the dimples above Ryan’s ass, the swell of his pert cheeks.

Shane looks down at where his dick is splitting Ryan open, thick and red. He traces the swollen rim gripping him like a vice and gets a shrill whine from Ryan in response. It’s a noise that’ll haunt Shane, one he loves. He repeats the action and Ryan moans a little softer.

“That all you got, Legs?” Zack taunts. “Seems like you’re leaving our broad waiting.”

Shane growls again and shoves into Ryan down to the base. Ryan lets out a muffled surprised sound that devolves into a keen as Shane pulls out and thrusts forward again. He sets up a brutal pace, relentless; the headboard and rickety bed frame crash against the wall and each thrust drives Ryan forward, forcing him to take Zack deeper into his mouth.

“That’s better,” Zack moans. His hands are tight in Ryan’s hair and he’s thrusting into Ryan’s mouth, making him gag every time Shane’s hips push him forward. For a split second, Shane worries it’s too much. Ryan is a prideful guy, and not even taking two dicks in two holes would stop him from trying to prove himself.

Shane lays a gentle hand on Ryan’s flank and Ryan arches his back in response. One of Ryan’s hands, which up till now had been locked in the sheets, reaches back for Shane’s hand and entwines their fingers together. It’s an awkward angle, all pressed up against his ribs, but the grip is warm and sturdy.

Reassured, Shane keeps thrusting, pulling out until on his tip sits inside Ryan and then slamming forward until his balls slap against Ryan’s, the noise obscenely loud in the otherwise silent hotel room. Even Zack has fallen quiet, reduced to nothing but moans and groans and guttural sounds.

Shane’s about to open his mouth and say something snide when Zack’s body goes tense. He thrusts up into Ryan’s mouth a final time as he comes; Ryan stays stock still as he takes it, eyes fluttering and body tight around Shane. Zack pants and gasps as he comes deep in Ryan’s throat. As he pulls out, a string of saliva and come connects his softening dick to Ryan’s abused lips.

“Your fucking mouth,” Zack says, voice soft and reverent as he wipes away the excess milky white dripping from Ryan’s mouth. The moment stretches as his fingertips trace Ryan’s face, lips, all of him. Then,

“Well!” Zack announces suddenly, startling Shane and Ryan both. “I’ll leave you two to it.”

Shane raises an eyebrow as Zack climbs off the bed and does up his slacks. “That’s it?” He can’t help the suspicious lilt to his voice.

Zack aims a look at him that’s hard to read only because Shane doesn’t quite want to face what he’s really saying. “I’m just here to get my dick wet, nothing else.” He reaches out and combs a hand through Ryan’s hair again, trails it down the knobs of his spine until he hits the dip of Ryan’s ass. “I ain’t like you.”

He slaps Ryan’s ass once and the way Ryan clenches around him has Shane crying out even in the face of Zack’s cocky smirk. Shane forces himself to wait until Zack is gone, hotel door shut with a snap behind him, before starting to thrust again.

“Ry,” Shane murmurs as he falls forward and plasters himself to Ryan’s back. “You with me?”

Ryan nods. He clenches his fingers locked with Shane’s. “Is that the best you got, Legs?” Ryan asks in a mockery of Zack’s earlier tone.

Shane snorts as he bites at the ball of Ryan’s shoulder. “You’re such a fucking brat.”

Ryan’s laugh is muffled against the sheets. “You gonna put me in my place?”

For a split second, Shane thinks back to what he asked earlier.

_What’d he do this time?_

Shane shakes his head and lets his nose drag over Ryan’s skin. “Nah, just wanna make you come, baby.” A strange tenderness fills his chest, the urge that creeps up now and then to treat Ryan as delicate as a babe, like something precious.

Ryan sighs a breathy and soft noise, even as he snaps, “Don’t call me baby.”

“Whatever you say,” Shane retorts. He pulls out before slamming back in. “ _Baby_.”

Ryan moans and Shane hides his triumphant smile against the curve of Ryan’s neck. He returns to his earlier, brutal pace, fucking into Ryan hard enough to send dust fluttering off the ceiling as the wall shakes. Ryan moans each time Shane thrusts in to the hilt and he grinds into the mattress desperately.

“Gonna come for me?” Shane asks.

Ryan whines something that sounds like an agreement and then he’s going tense on the bed. His hips rut against the sheet once, twice more before he lets out a contented sigh. His asshole tightens around Shane in a perfect rhythm to steal his own orgasm from him, sudden and intense. Shane moans against Ryan’s skin as he fills his greedy hole. He stays still for a second and relishes the feeling of his come inside Ryan, even as his cock softens and it starts to leak out.

“Fuck.” Shane presses his forehead against the back of Ryan’s neck. He takes a moment to catch his breath before saying, “I really dunno what you see in that guy.”

Ryan squirms underneath him until Shane pulls out; Ryan flops onto his back and quirks an eyebrow at Shane. “Sweetheart, you mean?” Ryan keeps Shane trapped between his legs with his knees digging against Shane’s hips.

“Yeah, guy’s a prick.”

Ryan snickers. “He is, but he sure gets you all riled up, huh?” Ryan reaches up and loops his arms around Shane’s neck. He tugs Shane down and their bodies come together with a wet smack. Ryan’s come sticks to Shane’s stomach and dirties the trail of hair that peppers down from his navel.  

Ryan kisses him once, just a chaste peck on the lips. Ryan says, “I only got eyes for you, Legs, you don’t gotta worry about that.”

Shane swallows, tasting the ash of his cigar at the back of his tongue. “Yeah?”

Ryan pulls him down for another kiss. This one is deeper but not filthy. Shane growls when he tastes Zack’s come on Ryan’s tongue and kisses him until the bitter, salty flavor is gone. By the time they pull back, they’re both gasping for air.

“Yeah,” Ryan says through heaving breaths. “Just you, Shane.” His voice doesn’t crack but it wavers, and Shane bends to press his forehead to Ryan’s.

“Just you,” he agrees.


End file.
